Windancer
by Sabe Kenobi
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! When Sabe is kidnapped from Naboo by a dangerous Bounty Hunter, she is thought dead... but is she? Obi-Wan must find out. [Sabe/Obi-Wan] READ AND REVIEW :oD
1. Lost

Title: Windancer Rating: PG A/N: Hey guys :o) hope u enjoy this little ficlet! It's very alternative universe so don't be confused. lmao just go with it :oD ~ Angie  
  
***takes place about two years after the phantom menace ;o)***  
  
Sabé ran as fast as her tired legs could take her. to where, she did not know. Anywhere to get away. to get away! Panting and struggling for breath, the frightened handmaiden ran down the long, dark hall that had seemed so friendly just a few hours ago. Now it seemed like a trap, with imagined danger hiding around every corner.  
  
"Stop there!" Sabé let our a strangled gasp and stopped short, as she saw the man who struck fear into her heart. Daku Strike, the sworn enemy of Queen Amidala, right in front of her, holding his gun at her head. "Silly, silly girl. Thought you'd get away?" He reached out his arm and roughly grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Halt in the name of the Royal Guard!" Sabé recognized that voice. Captain Panaka! Just as her hope began to rise, it was shattered. Daku fire a couple shots with his free hand before dragging Sabé through a nearby doorway. "Tell me where the hangar is!" He screamed at her. Sabé clenched her jaw and stared defiantly at him.  
  
"Shavit!" He swore, and lifted his gun high. then brought it down on her head.  
  
~-~-~  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed slowly and ran a hand through his hair. Slouched on the couch in his small quarters, he felt dreadfully lonely. At that moment, he felt that he would even like Anakin's company. Obi-Wan had been given a weeks "vacation" and spent the first two sleeping. and thinking. Thinking about Qui-Gon, mostly. And Sabé. He almost winced as his mind murmured her name. Her face flashed through his mind, a memory distant, but the emotions and feelings still held close.  
  
He smiled a bit, remembering her smile. her laugh. the way she would look at him when he said something funny. He still remembered the shy kiss she had given him. The kiss they should never have shared. Although he knew he should feel guilty about the whole ordeal, he didn't feel guilty at all. It felt right.  
  
"M-master Obi-Wan!" Obi-Wan bolted upright from his slouched position, to see Anakin. The thirteen-year-old was crying profusely, his face streaked with tears.  
  
"Anakin! What's wrong?" Obi-Wan quickly rose, alarmed at his Padawan's behaviour.  
  
"I-it's Padmé! She's dead, they killed her! And everyone else." Anakin trailed off, his wails growing louder.  
  
"Anakin, calm down and tell me what you're talking about!" Obi-Wan nearly shouted, anxious to hear everything.  
  
"I just saw it on the news vid!" He sobbed, barely able to speak as he cried. "A-and this man killed Padmé! And then he killed all her guards and handmaidens, oh Obi-Wan!" Anakin buried his face in his hands, shoulders shaking.  
  
Obi-Wan took a step back, in shock.  
  
If this was true, Sabé was dead.  
  
Obi-Wan felt a sudden sensation spill onto him that he hadn't felt in a long time.  
  
"Excuse me, Anakin," He said shakily, and brushed past his Padawan hastily, and dashed down the long hallway.. Crying like a broken man.  
  
~-~-~ Several years later  
  
". this mission is highly important, it is extremely imperative that you catch this Daku Strike. We cannot afford to let him slip through our grasp again. He is getting to be a threat to us."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded solemly at Mace Windu's decree. He would find this Daku Strike and kill him, avenging Sabé and Padmé.  
  
Yoda frowned. "Dwell on your mind, thoughts of revenge, Kenobi, mmm?" He tapped his stick against the floor disapprovingly. "Control your mind we cannot. But think these things you should not. What we have asked you must do, and do it well."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, ashamed. "Yes, master."  
  
"May the Force be with you." Mace said. "We will keep Anakin here. You must do this alone."  
  
Bowing once more, Obi-Wan complied. "Yes, master."  
  
~-~-~  
  
Obi-Wan walked through the crowded streets of Gash, a small planet much like Tatooine, but with even more crime. Daku was around here somewhere, he only had to find him.  
  
"Flowers sir, would you like some flowers?" A young girl smiled up at Obi- Wan, clutching some flowers. "They're very rare, sir, please buy them!"  
  
Obi-Wan smiled sadly. Sabé would have loved those flowers.  
  
"No, no thank you." He replied.  
  
The girl's smile faded and she nodded as if she'd expected that to be his answer.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled, and pulled out some republic credits, not wanting to see the child unhappy. "Here you go, I'll take them all."  
  
The girl's eyes widened, and she smiled happily. "Oh, thank you sir!" She cried, and eagerly handed him the flowers.  
  
"My name is Saru Strike, whats yours?" She asked.  
  
Obi-Wan froze. "Is your poppa Daku?" He asked slowly, carefully.  
  
Saru looked at him amazement. "Yes, did you read my mind?"  
  
Obi-Wan forced a smile. Daku had a daughter. "Could you take me to see him, Saru?"  
  
Saru nodded and giggled. "And you can meet my mommy too! She's the most beautiful mommy in the galaxy."  
  
Obi-Wan interrupted gently. "Can we go now?"  
  
Saru smiled again and grabbed his hand, and began leading him away.  
  
"Poppa won't be home until night, but momma is always home!"  
  
Obi-Wan forced another smile. Daku had a child AND a wife.  
  
"Can you guess her name?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head.  
  
Saru smiled and laughed again. "Her name is Sabé!"  
  
  
  
~!~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... Please review 2 tell me if u like it :oD 


	2. Forgotten

Title: Windancer Rating: PG A/N: Hey guys :o) hope u enjoy this little ficlet! It's very alternative universe so don't be confused. lmao just go with it :oD ~ Angie  
  
The surroundings of the dusty planet were fuzzy as Obi-Wan blindly followed Saru. His mind was whirling. Had Sabé known Daku all along? Or had he stolen her away and forced her to be his? Or maybe this wasn't even the same Sabé!  
  
"Here we are, mister!" Saru announced, and Obi-Wan came out of his trance. A small, rough house stood in front of him, and Saru was already at the door.  
  
"Well, are you coming?" She asked, wrinkling her nose at him.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded dumbly. He was afraid of what he might find in there. what if it was her? But what if it wasn't?  
  
Slowly, Obi-Wan followed the small girl through the door, into the dark, cool interior.  
  
"Momma! Momma!" Saru called, still smiling.  
  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath, and looked around the room for any sign of Sabé. HIS Sabé.  
  
"Hush, Saru! You'll bring the house down!" Came a voice from another room.  
  
Obi-Wan slowly blinked. And as if in a dream, he stumbled forward towards the voice.  
  
Emerging from a door within the shadows, a short, slender figure emerged.  
  
Obi-Wan haulted, and his mouth dropped open.  
  
Sabé, HIS Sabé stood before him.  
  
For a moment she was silent, and just looked at him.  
  
"W-who are you?" She asked.  
  
  
  
2 be continued :oD 


End file.
